Weiss-Skating
by FlamingEmbers7
Summary: It's Grimm Day and team RWBY decide to spend the day together having fun. One thing leads to another and they end up learning how to ice skate.


It was Monday morning, the dreaded day when everyone begrudgingly woke up from peaceful slumber to start a new week. But not today, for this Monday offered the students of Beacon, and most all citizens of Vale, a much welcomed respite.

For today was Grimm Day in the land of Vale. It was a day when the citizens celebrated the founding of Vale and the establishment of a safe haven against the creatures of Grimm. It was a day when hunters and huntresses were celebrated for their efforts and heroism.

For Team RWBY, Grimm Day gave them an opportunity to sleep in, and sleep in they did. At least until their team leader deemed it late enough in the morning that they might miss the Grimm Day Parade.

"Slow down, Red," yawned Weiss as she slowly got out of bed. "I told you that the Schnee Dust Company has a viewing booth reserved for us."

Still not convinced, Ruby couldn't help but worry, "but what if they decide to give away our seats?"

"That defeats the purpose of reserving seats," offered Blake as she finished making her bed.

"But what if they forget?" continued Ruby as she finally managed to get Yang out of bed.

"Not if they want to keep working for the Schnee Dust Company," answered Weiss as she flipped her hair behind her back.

Yang, whom had finally gotten out of bed and had heard most of Ruby's antics, decided to put her little sister at ease. "In any case, I'll just hoist you up on my shoulders so you can see the parade," she said as she tousled Ruby's hair affectionately.

Yang's offer seemed to calm down the silvered eyed girl as she finally let the rest of her teammates get ready in peace. Ruby preoccupied herself checking the weather for the day as she waited for her teammates. She grinned as she noticed that the day would offer them warm weather with a zero percent chance of precipitation.

After waiting as patiently as she could Ruby was happy when her teammates were ready to head to downtown Vale where the festivities would take place.

Upon reaching their destination the group made their way to the reserved area. Ruby, of course, was relieved that the SDC workers had not forgotten to reserve a booth for them. It turned out that they had a booth with more than enough room to accommodate

As they made themselves comfortable, they struck up conversations about what they were expecting to see for this year's parade and what they would like to do the rest of the day. One thing, however, was certain; they needed snacks to better enjoy the parade.

Being the team leader, Ruby quickly formulated an attack plan to rectify their lack of snacks, "why don't Yang and I go get some snacks while Weiss and Blake guard our seats?"

"Ruby, I already told you that these seats are reserved for us," said Weiss exasperated at her leader's antics.

"Come on, Yang, let's go before they run out of cotton candy!" said Ruby as she pulled Yang through the thickening crowd.

After several minutes Ruby and Yang returned with their arms full of assorted snacks. Looking through their haul Weiss did not find any of the snacks appetizing, except for one. Hidden under the bags of cotton candy and popcorn was a single caramel apple.

"Here, I figured you wouldn't want any of the other stuff we brought but on our way I saw a vendor and thought you might enjoy one," said Ruby extending the caramel apple towards her partner.

"Thank you, Ruby," said Weiss taking the apple from a grinning Ruby. "That was very thoughtful of you." Even though Weiss was not one for sweets, she always made an exception for apple-related treats.

Soon after, the parade started and Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement. Several floats passed by, all depicting important battles that led to the founding of Vale. One, in particular, had caught Ruby's attention the most; the float depicting the Battle of Eis.

After the parade was over, Ruby kept talking about the Battle of Eis. "I mean, it's so cool how the hunters and huntresses used ice to defeat the Grimm!"

"Good one, Ruby!" said Yang clapping Ruby on the back. Ruby just gave Yang a puzzled look, not having noticed the play-on-words that she used. "Nevermind."

"They had an excellent strategy," commented Blake, choosing to ignore Yang. "To use your surroundings is one of the signs of a great tactician."

"I'll say!" exclaimed Ruby adamantly as the group started making their way away from the booth and towards the park nearby. "They literally used the ice to skate circles around the Grimm."

Weiss, of course, knowing all about the battle from her studies took the opportunity to educate her fellow teammates. "The tacticians used the nearby river to flood the area and the sub-zero temperatures froze the water to create a layer of ice. The hunters and huntresses were given ice skates and all they needed to do was lure the Grimm to the area. The Grimm were at a disadvantage, they didn't have good footing and it threw them off balance. That, adding to the fact that the hunters were well prepared made for an easy win with minor casualties."

"Geez Weiss, way to take the fun out of today with a lecture," said Yang as she continued to walk with her arms casually over her head.

"I wouldn't have to lecture you if you paid more attention to your studies," retorted Weiss with an air of superiority. "All you care about is technique, but the academic part is just as, if not more important. You have to apply what you learn in class to new and innovative techniques."

"On the field all that matters is technique," responded Yang. "I could take you out easy despite all your book knowledge."

"Is that a challenge, Spitfire?" asked Weiss, not one to back down.

Ruby and Blake just rolled their eyes as the group continued their walk to the park. Had this little squabble occurred in the early days of their team formation they might have intervened. But as they were now, they knew that their banter was all in jest.

After a lot of walking the team finally made it to a clearing in the park where they decided to rest under the shade of a tree. They were far enough into the park that they were alone; everyone else seemed to have stayed close to where the festivities were being held.

Team RWBY was perfectly content with the solitude, after their extensive training they just wanted a moment of peace and quiet. The huntresses relaxed and chatted amicably amongst themselves, the topics flowing freely amongst the friends.

"Do you guys think we should learn how to skate? Just to be prepared in case we have to fight a battle in an icy terrain," asked Ruby once again bringing up the topic of the Battle of Eis.

"I, for one, already know how to skate," stated Weiss with an air of superiority. "After all I use a similar technique with my boots and glyphs."

"You skate around in your boots?" asked a confused Ruby.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," replied Weiss. "I use my glyphs and a special design in my shoes to create an ice-like surface that I use for speed and mobility."

"That does sound efficient," commented Blake.

"Wait, so you literally skate circles around your targets?" asked a bewildered Yang. "I always thought you wore those shoes because you're short."

"Hey!" started a slightly flustered Weiss. "They serve the purpose of both function and fashion."

A pensive Ruby couldn't help but ask, "I haven't heard of any technology that can do that. Do you think I can look at them some time?"

"Of course you can," replied Weiss with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. "They're a prototype that the Schnee Dust Company has recently been working on which is why you haven't read about it in any of your weapons magazines."

An observant Blake decided to step in and get the team back on topic, "So, have you guys decided to learn how to skate?"

"Right! I forgot about that haha," answered Ruby with a bashful laugh. Turning to her partner she asked, "Do you think you can teach us how to ice skate Weiss? I think the three of us could benefit from this in the long run."

"If it will further our training to become exceptional huntresses, I suppose I could teach you. First, I need to assess your skills to see where you're at," replied Weiss looking around the clearing. "Let me just make an ice field so we can start immediately."

Weiss made her way to the clearing and crouched down so she could extend her hand to the ground. As soon as her hand came into contact with the ground her glyphs activated and a layer of ice started to cover the grass.

After the initial shock passed Yang turned to Ruby and asked, "Did you know she could do that?"

"Nope."

"How 'bout you Blakey?" Yang asked leaning towards Blake.

"I can't say that I did," she responded with a slight shake of her head.

When Weiss finished creating the temporary ice rink, complete with an outlining wall, she called her teammates over. "It's not to stand rink size but it will have to do for now. Now for the skates," she said turning to Ruby. "I'll just cover your boots with a layer of ice and make the blade out of ice as well."

After a few failed attempts at making the skates Weiss finally finished her handiwork. Once all the members of Team RWBY had their "skates" on they made their way onto the ice.

Weiss skated around a couple of times getting used to her skates. When she returned she saw Ruby and Yang clinging desperately to the wall trying not to fall. Blake, however, seemed perfectly balanced on her skates next to Ruby and Yang.

After receiving an inquisitive look from Weiss, Blake admitted to having known how to ice skate all along. "Growing up outside the four kingdoms ice skating was almost a necessity during the winter months."

"Okay, Belladonna," started Weiss with a raised eyebrow, "show me what you can do."

Without further encouragement Blake started doing a lap around the rink, at one point she was skating backwards as she approached one of the corners. When she was approaching her teammates Blake's form changed drastically.

Blake leaned forward, one arm behind her back while the other swung in sync with every stride she took. As she approached the end, the arm that was behind her back extended to the inside of the turn and her fingertips grazed the surface of the ice. She repeated the process as she approached the other end of the rink.

As she approached her teammates, Blake slowed down her skating speed and came to a stop next to them. She looked over to Weiss and waited for her evaluation.

"Not bad, Belladonna," said Weiss with a nod of her head. "I see you're a speed skater. Given that your footwear isn't designed for such activities I'm impressed that your form was very good."

"Thanks Weiss, that means a lot coming from you." The heiress was not known for handing out compliments so Blake was pleasantly surprised when she received such high praise from the cerulean eyed girl.

"That was awesome, Blakey!" exclaimed Yang with great enthusiasm. "I wanna learn to go as fast as you!"

"The first thing you need to learn is how to actually skate, then we can work your way up to speed skating," explained Blake.

Ruby, already being known for her speed semblance, wouldn't be left behind, "Me too! I wanna go fast on ice too!"

The team decided to split off into their partner formations with each pair being assigned half of the rink. Blake and Yang remained where they were as Weiss and Ruby made their way to the other end of the rink.

Weiss glided with grace, while Ruby refused to let go of the makeshift walls that Weiss had created. Ruby's legs skidded underneath her as she desperately tried to stay up-right. It was a scene that reminded Weiss of the time Ruby wore high heels, or as Ruby had put it "stupid lady stilts".

"Okay, Red, you're going to have to let go of the wall if you want to learn."

Ruby looked up to Weiss, "But if I let go of the wall I'll fall."

"You will fall. Multiple times actually. Chances are you will get bruises too," said Weiss in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's not helping, Weiss!" exclaimed Ruby as she clutched onto the wall with greater force.

With a roll of her eyes, Weiss continued, "what I mean is that with every mistake you make you'll learn what not to do the next time." She extended her hand towards Ruby, "come on, I'll help keep you up until you can stay balanced by yourself."

"You promise you won't let go?" asked a hesitant Ruby.

"I promise, Ruby," she confirmed looking in Ruby's eyes.

"O-okay," she said as she extended her hand and grasped Weiss hand with a firm grip. Slowly they made their way further from the walls.

All the while Weiss was observing Ruby's form, or in this case, lack thereof. "For starters, you're trying to walk. Skating isn't like walking; you have to glide on the ice. Point your skates in the direction you want to go, and with one leg push yourself forwards."

Ruby did as she was told and slowly moved forward. As promised Weiss held onto Ruby making sure she wouldn't fall. Weiss skated backwards as she held both of Ruby's hands facing the silver eyed girl.

Noticing that Ruby was making her way forward with shaking legs, Weiss offered some more advice. "Don't bend your feet inwards, its bad form and you won't be able to do more complicated maneuvers if you don't shake the habit. Remember to keep your feet and ankles straight."

"Okay, Weiss," replied Ruby looking down at her feet as she progressed forwards.

"That's good, you're getting the hang of it," said Weiss, offering some positive reinforcements.

Ruby chanced a glance from her feet to look up at Weiss with a smile. Though this act only made Ruby stumble forward and fall into Weiss with a surprised yelp. Reacting quickly, Weiss caught the silver eyed girl in her arms before she could fall and injure herself.

"Sorry Weiss," said Ruby looking up into cerulean eyes with a wry smile.

"It's okay, I've got you," she replied quietly looking down into silver eyes. "I suppose we need to work on your skating while you don't look down at your feet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," replied Ruby with a soft chuckle.

The two resumed their initial positions, Weiss skating backwards while facing Ruby. Initially Ruby's eyes were once again trained down at her skates with the occasional glance up.

Not knowing where to train her eyes, they kept finding Weiss' cerulean eyes. And every time their eyes made contact Weiss offered Ruby a soft delicate smile of encouragement.

As Ruby gained more confidence she stared less and less at her feet and prolonged her eye contact with Weiss. Now, instead of looking up, Ruby would chance a look down at her feet to make sure her form was good, just as Weiss had instructed her.

The two continued, but Weiss was not satisfied, seeing that no matter what Ruby kept looking down. The next time Ruby was about to look down, Weiss interjected softly, "don't look."

Ruby hesitated, but maintained her gaze fixed on Weiss. "Look at me," she heard Weiss say barely above a whisper. Ruby nodded her head subtly in affirmation. "Just me."

As they continued, Ruby hadn't even noticed that they had been circling the same figure 8 repeatedly.

After a while, the two were interrupted by a hollering Yang. "We should probably be getting back, Blake is hungry!"

"I never said that," stated Blake as Ruby and Weiss made their way towards the other two. "You said you were hungry."

"Same difference," said Yang offhandedly. "Time to get rid of these skates and get something to eat." With that Yang used her semblance to melt her ice skates and walk to the center of the makeshift ice rink.

The trio remained where they were as they watched Yang punch the ground. As a result the ice melted, including the ice on their shoes.

The suddenly melted ice however resulted in a cloud of fog to form around them. "And that's why Yang and I were never aloud at the ice rink as kids."

"What can I say sis, I was hot even as a kid," said Yang with a sly grin on her face as she approached her teammates. "Anyways, let's get going, Blake is starving."

"Right," said Blake with a deadpan stare at Yang.

"Can anyone see the path?" asked Weiss. "I can't see past the fog."

"Follow me, Weiss. Your fearless team leader will show you the way," said Ruby animatedly as she started making her way across the field, the rest of the team following suit. "You know, we could probably use fog to lower an enemy's visibility."

"That's a pretty good idea Ruby," said Blake. Ruby beamed with pride.

"Leave it to your big sister, Ruby." Yang flexed her biceps, "I'll fog the place up with my awesomeness!"

Rolling her eyes, Weiss interjected, "of course. And where will you find ice to melt?"

"Aww, don't feel bad Ice Queen, I know I need you for this little trick."

"Hey!" said Weiss at being called the Ice Queen yet again.

The team continued their jovial banter as they made their way back to the festival. Their little adventure was sure to remain with them for years to come. And, yes, they eventually applied their new skills in the field, but that is a story for another time.

**AN: In case anyone is wondering, I am not planning another story as is implied in the final line. I just thought it was a good way to finish the story. Anyways, leave a review if you'd like, I'm always open to constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
